Aecellus
Aecellus is herself. Is followed by Elemental History Was married to Therenion. Physical Description A female blood elf of slim build and average height, with long inky black hair and skin pale yet not pallid. Her glowing green eyes stand out in stark contrast beneath her angled brows, a bright feature that is all the more prominent for her lack of cosmetics. She wears her hair loose, allowing it to fall about her shoulders and frame her face. Her expression forms a natural frown, the angled brows and straight mouth giving the impression of an almost scowl when at rest. She dresses in a conservative manner with hardly any skin on display, a formal shirt beneath her robes to ensure her neckline maintains a respectable height. She is usually found in rich purples or greens, with accessories matched as closely to the colour and pattern of her robes as possible. When among close friends in HQ she may be found gloveless in an elegant black dress rather than robes, and more rarely in only her formal shirt and leggings. Her posture is impeccable at all times and she holds her head high with pride. She has the walk of a woman who is aware of her physical appeal but does not wish to flaunt herself - a slight sway to her hips, a sensual lilt that can catch the eye of an attention deficient traveller. Personality When first met, Aecellus can appear aloof and distant, haughty and condescending. Her default responses are that of patronising derision and she does not hesitate to point out others’ flaws. She can appear spiteful and cold, even to her friends, and teases mercilessly when she encounters a percieved weakness. Despite this, her friends know much of this is a front formed by her upbringing and the politics of Sin’dorei society, and manage to tap into her softer side once they become trusted. Originally joining purely for power and profit, Aecellus’ hard, calculating attitude has abated to an extent since the formation of the guild. For the first time in her life she has proper, true friends, who are with her out of friendship rather than mutual seeking of social and practical advancement. Should anyone draw attention to this, however, they are likely to recieve a swift ice lance to the chest as a rebuff. She is loyal to her new found friends, yet retains the skepticism about such relationships ingrained in her. She is prepared for betrayal at any moment, and despite wishing to trust her many new companions she only relies on a small circle of people. Her softer side shows through her perpetual gift giving; when adventuring or carrying out tasks she comes across many items that remind her of others or give the impression that another in the guild would enjoy owning it, and in these moments she stores the item in question in a small pouch in her bags to be posted next time she visits a mailbox. Aecellus has no desire for a romantic nor sexual relationship. She has never felt nor understood their appeal, and views sex as a time wasting distraction. She also sees this sort of relationship as a potential weakness and point of exploitation due to the amount of trust and emotions invested in one’s partner. She does not wish to have children and is not particularly good with them, her cold facade activating immediately when confronted with their emotional and physical neediness and demands. She has an obsession with fishing, the compulsion to go angling often strong enough to distract her from her current task or send her to banks and shores at all hours of the day. She attempts to keep the vast quantity of time she spends fishing a secret, yet suspects that a few in the guild may have recognised her habit. Stuff Personal History pre-Guild: Aecellus had an extremely sheltered upbringing as the only child of a wealthy and powerful, yet not prominent, Sin’dorei family. Her affinity for magic surfaced at a young age and she quickly became competant at basic uses of arcane and frost based magic. Tutored by a close family friend, Aecellus was taught to control her magic addiction, and chose to specialise in frost to limit her exposure to arcane energy. As her parents sought to gain influence and standing among their peers she paid attention, realising the importance of maintaining control of social situations before she had come of age. She also noted the dance of compliments and niceties contrasted with undermining one’s inferiors, and the power of gossip and suggestion. Her parents’ socially aspiric ideals along with their constant mission to develop and consolidate their skills impressed on Aecellus a set of basic ideals that would drive her once she left Quel’Thalas: personal power and influence is the ultimate goal; charity is folly. Fighting Style: As a frost mage Aecellus battles at range, preferring to engage enemies weaker than herself and destroy them before they can reach melee range. She does not view this as cowardly, as some others may - it is a carefully considered strategy that ensures her continued survival. She does not like to engage multiple targets when alone, however she and Elemental are able to cope if either of them alert more targets than planned to their presence. When overwhelmed she can encase herself in a block of ice, her specialization protecting her from any permanent damage from the frostbite that lingers once she has thawed. She can also conjure images of herself to distract and confuse enemies, and when things are truly dire she has a limited ability in invisibility that she can cast for long enough to slip away. She does not like to do this as although it gives her time to recover, it allows her enemies the same. She prefers to engage, deal as much damage as she can as fast as possible with Elemental’s assistance, and leave. Although she views a successful battle as any that she does not perish during the course of, she prefers the ones during which she takes no damage. Weapon/armour of choice: Aecellus prefers to cast with free hands, yet carries a staff and will use it to melee on occasion. She wears long robes with gloves and a shirt beneath; she does not like gratuitous displays of skin, and feels uncomfortable wearing anything short-sleeved or low-cut. In Northrend and other snowswept locales she wears a hood for warmth. Attitude towards other races: With a typically Blood Elf outlook, Aecellus is not the friendliest person one could encounter. She is generally approving of the other races in the Horde, yet has a distrust for the Forsaken. She tolerates their presence however due to their apparant desire to assist the Sin’dorei and good work in the Ghostlands thus far. She knows of Orcs rather than knowing any personally; other than extremely brief contact with Srokash, her only interactions with their race in Azeroth have been as a one time inhabitant of Orgrimmar. She is, however, revered among the Mag’har in Outland. She views Orcs as a generally honorable people, recognising and respecting their principles. Any Orc who does not meet the standards the majority of the race has established in her mind is met with disdain. To her surprise, Aecellus has found a fondness for Trolls. Attributed to her close friendship with the Thickskulls, she will quite happily help any Troll in need who requests her assistance. She does not admit her soft spot for the race to others, but were anyone to examine her travelling habits they would find that she lingers in friendly Troll encampments and villages rather than rushing to complete the tasks set before her. Rzeppa was the first Goblin Aecellus met, and therefore any others of his race are compared to him. She is quietly impressed by the Goblins’ drive for profit, and recognises her own desire for power and influence mirrored in them. She sees them as potential allies in her endeavours, but knows for the right price all but the most devoted would betray her. She also knows that is true of many people, not just Goblins. Tauren are viewed by Aecellus as a mostly benign race, their presence unremarkable and of little importance. She very rarely involves herself in their business and usually only visits their lands in passing on the way to Darkmoon Faire. Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage